


I Lost Our Baby

by anidalah



Series: Kim's Life is Strange Drabble Compilation [14]
Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, drabble challenge, involving a puppy so you know that's some cute stuff right here, like wholesome fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-01
Updated: 2017-08-01
Packaged: 2018-12-10 00:11:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11679978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anidalah/pseuds/anidalah
Summary: Nathan hated the idea of ever getting a pet.  They were messy as hell with their poop, pee, fur, and vomit.  They always smelled like ass, even when freshly cleaned.  Then one time when he was at Frank’s Pompidou tried to pee on him and that sealed the deal.  He was never, under any circumstances, getting a pet.At least, that’s what he said until he found the one acceptable situation.





	I Lost Our Baby

Nathan hated the idea of ever getting a pet.  They were messy as hell with their poop, pee, fur, and vomit.  They always smelled like ass, even when freshly cleaned.  Then one time when he was at Frank’s Pompidou tried to pee on him and that sealed the deal.  He was never, under any circumstances, getting a pet.

At least, that’s what he said until he found the one acceptable situation.  A few months after he and his fiancé Warren bought a cute starter home in Arcadia Bay, Warren brought home a new little fuzzy family member.  He hadn’t planned on it.  He just went to pick up Kate from the vet clinic she worked at because they were going out for lunch, saw the saddest looking puppy he’d ever seen and just had to have her.  It was a cute little terrier mix, a runt, with scraggly hair and what appeared to be the beginnings of a little doggy beard.  She was the last one left of the litter so Warren had to go pick her up and take her home after work.  It wasn’t like he could just leave her there.

When Nathan got home later that day, he was livid.  He’d thought he made it perfectly clear to Warren how he felt about animals but apparently he hadn’t been clear enough.  He insisted that Warren return the puppy or find a different home for it.  Then Warren got upset, teary-eyed, saying that he loved the dog and she was meant to be a part of their family.  Nathan was going to raise the point that Warren couldn’t possibly love the dog after only having known her a few hours but he really couldn’t handle it when Warren was upset.  So he gave in, making sure Warren knew that he was alone in taking care of the dog, before sitting down on their couch in an irritated huff.

“So, what did you name her?  Something from Star Trek or Dr. Who or some shit?” Nathan asked, trying to hide the irritation in his voice, as he checked e-mails on his phone.

“I named her no such thing!” Warren replied, sounding genuinely offended before he added, “I named her Carrie Fisher.”

Nathan looked up from his phone.  “You named the dog…  Carrie Fisher?”

“Uh huh,” Warren said smiling as he picked up the puppy.  “Carrie Fisher Graham-Prescott.”

Nathan blinked slowly, scowling as he said, “Warren, that’s a terrible name!  You need to give her a better name.  I don’t care if she’s just a stupid dog-“

“Hey!  She’s not a stupid dog!” Warren chastised as he covered the dogs’ floppy little ears as if she could understand English. “She’s our baby, our little child.”

“Oh my fucking God, you’re one of _those_ people?  I didn’t agree to this when we got engaged, man.”

Warren giggled before sitting next to Nathan on the couch.  “You shoulda thoughta that before we bought a house together.  Now you’re stuck with me forever.”  He placed a coy kiss on Nathan’s cheek and grinned.

Nathan would’ve liked to have said that the progression of him going from hating Carrie to being just as smitten with her was a long process.  He would have liked to have at least been able to say that he stood a fighting chance against a puppy that weighed only a few pounds.  He tried to hide that a change had happened.  He refrained from showing the dog much affection, didn’t let her sit on his lap, and refused to take any kind of care of her when people were around.

When Nathan was alone with Carrie, it was a very different story.  He’d let her know he was excited to see her, would talk to her, give her all sorts of belly rubs and even pick her up to plant little kisses on the top of her head.  He’d let her nap on him, cuddle next to him, play with her, and essentially all the things he swore to never do.  Warren was none-the-wiser.

That was, until one day Nathan was working from home.  He had to lock himself away in his home office because he had a time crunch and couldn’t afford any distractions.  He worked almost non-stop, only taking a break to scarf down a salad in record time.  He let out a sigh of relief as the afternoon hit and he was _finally_ done with all that paperwork.  He could relax and have a few minutes of puppy time before Warren got home.

Except Nathan couldn’t find Carrie.  He called for her, tried tempting her with treats and the prospect of going outside.  He squeaked all of her toys that he could find, threw some tennis balls on their wood floods and nothing seemed to tempt her out of hiding.  He checked all the rooms in the house, even the back yard and the garage, desperate to find her. By the time Warren came home, Nathan was a mess of tears.

“Woah, woah, Babe, what’s wrong?” Warren asked the second he saw his hysterical fiancé.  He grabbed Nathan, pulling him into a hug, assuming the worst had happened.  With how upset Nathan seemed someone had to have died or been hospitalized or something.  At least, that’s what Warren assumed.

“Warren…  I lost our baby.”

“…Dude, what?” Warren asked with skepticism, thinking that he misheard Nathan’s sobs.

“Our child!  Carrie!  She’s gone, Warren!  I can’t find her anywhere!”

“Did she escape out the front door?  Did she make a run for it?”

“No!  I ate lunch and she was in here and then she just wasn’t here when I got done with work!”

Warren nodded, far too calm for Nathan’s likely.  Didn’t he understand this was a crisis?  They had a missing dog-child!  She could be anywhere.  She could’ve run away and been so far that they’d never see her again.  She could’ve been abducted!

Or she could’ve been napping until their bed and not heard Nathan calling her for.

As Warren handed Nathan the tired puppy, Nathan actually started crying harder.  He kissed Carrie on the forehead, telling her to never scare him like that again, and she responded by yawning and looking unamused.  She gave Nathan a little lick on the cheek, hoping the shut him up, before closing her eyes and trying to go to sleep.  She was a growing puppy, after all, and needed to get some shut eye.

“So…  our baby, huh?” Warren teased once Nathan had calmed down.

“Shut up, Warren.”

Warren chuckled.  He picked up Carrie, sat down next to Nathan on the couch, and then plopped Carrie on Nathan’s lap.  Her tail wagged excitedly as she looked up at Nathan.  She settled on his laps as soon as he gave her the pets she so desperately wanted.

“When she’s full grown, can we get another one?” Warren asked as he leaned over to scratch Carrie’s head and then planted a kiss on Nathan’s cheek.

Nathan looked like he was thinking for a moment, looked down at Carrie, and then looked back at Warren.  “…I get to help pick out her little sibling.”

A smile settled on Warren’s lips.  “Of course you do.”


End file.
